Who Knew?
by Ivory Lillies
Summary: What would've happened if Lily and James Potter had a baby daughter? Where would she have gone after their death, and how was she kept safe? The Potter family had kept the birth of their daughter a secret from the Wizarding World, bar a few. This story follows the journey of their orphaned daughter as she discovers exactly who her parents were. This is the story of Ginerva Potter.


I do not own the Harry Potter series

* * *

**31st of October, 1981**

Lily Potter reentered the room, to find her somewhat mischievous husband holding Harry, their one-year-old son, upside down.

"And just what exactly do you think you are doing?" she said, in a mock angry tone.

James Potter slowly turned around, grinning innocently at her.

"uh… Nothing!" He placed Harry back onto the carpet, where he slowly swayed from side to side, before falling on his bottom. A small giggle came from the sofa. Lily turned towards the sound.

"Well, well, well." she said in mock anger, "I expected better of you Ginny; you letting those men fool around!" Lily quickly ran over to her daughter and tickled her feet, prompting another round of laughter from both her son and daughter. James attempted to back out of their living room, but his wife (who was trained as an Auror) shot down any ideas of escape:

"Don't you dare move Mr. Potter." She called out, without turning herself away from her children. He froze mid step, and stood still, on his face a look of apprehension. Behind him, he heard Lily pick up something from the table.

"Tarantallegra," she whispered, moving her wand in a complicated series of loops. Harry fell to the floor again, this time not from dizziness, but laughter. His father was doing a crazy dance around the sofa, for all the world to see through the open window. Lily was leaning against the doorframe, tears of mirth streaming down her face. She eventually decided that he had suffered enough, and cast finite on him. James came to a stop; his hands resting on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

Lily exited the room with Ginny, taking her up to the cot in the master bedroom. She spoke to her two-month daughter as she fed her;

"Aren't we lucky that we have such reliable friends? Without Andromeda I wouldn't have been able to safely give birth to you. Well, not without going to St Mungos, which is out of the question. I am so relieved that she was trained in midwifery, so that we could have you, my wonderful daughter. I would do anything to keep you and you brother safe. Like this. The fidelius charm might prevent us from seeing Sirius, Remus, and Hestia, but at least they know we are safe."

She sat in silence for a few moments, and then got up and placed Ginny in the cot.

"I just wish we could announce you to the world."

Meanwhile, James had found his wand (Harry had been sitting on top of it), and was making small puffs of coloured smoke appear in the air. Harry was grabbing for them, his chubby fists just missing each time. Lily walked back into the living room, having successfully put Ginny to bed. James scooped his son up and handed him to his wife, as he threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning.

They were both oblivious to the creaking of the front gate, but did not miss the sound of the front door being blown open. James went sprinting into the hall, without his wand, to find Voldemort standing there with a sneer on his face.

"Lily!" James screamed, "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-". The last sound James heard were the screams of his wife and the laughter of a madman before his life was ended.

Lily scrambled up the stairs with Harry in her arms, sprinting to Harry's nursery with tears blurring her vision. Her husband, her love, was dead. She was under no impression that she would survive the night, but she wished that her husband could have been spared. Lily hurriedly closed the door and stacked boxes behind it, knowing that it would never be enough.

"Harry, mummy loves you, mummy loves you so much," she whispered frantically, "Look after your little sister, make sure she knows that we loved her too." The doorway was cleared suddenly, and she quickly placed Harry into his cot. Lily stood in front of her son, her eldest child.

"Not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now...:"

"Not Harry, please no, kill me instead-"

Voldemort started to get impatient,

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside- stand aside, girl!" There was a flash of green light, and then Lily Potter's pleading stopped. Lord Voldemort slowly turned towards the small boy who was looking at the intruder in a kind of bright interest. Perhaps he believed it was his father who hid beneath the cloak. He raised his wand, trying to ignore the now sobbing child.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse backfired. Only two small children were left in an half-destroyed house, to be discovered ten minutes later by Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black…

* * *

Hagrid watched as a motorcycle descended from the sky, it's owner dismounting once it hit the ground.

"Well, hello Hagrid," said Sirius, "what are you doing here?"

Hagrid responded by showing a small, black haired boy who was lying awake in Hagrid's large arms.

"I'm takin' him to the Dursley's. Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius frowned, and quietly responded.

"Here Hagrid, I'll take him. Lily hated-" he stumbled over the word, "...her sister."

"Sorry Black, I gotta follow orders."

Sirius looked at his bike, and thought for a few seconds.

"Would you like to take my bike? I don't need it anymore." Hagrid glanced at him, and then at the bike. He nodded once.

"Thank you, that'll make the job quick." The gigantic man quickly got onto the bike, and left. Sirius waited until he was out of sight, and then raced into the burning house.

"Ginny, Ginny where are you!" he whispered, listening out for any signs from her. He was expecting the worst. When he found James and Lily's bodies he didn't have time to rest, he had to keep searching. Eventually he stumbled across her in the master bedroom, sleeping soundly.

"Come on, little one," he said, "let's go take you to your new home." Sirius left the house without glancing at his dead best friend and his wife. The last sound heard from that house was the loud pop of apparation.

Far away, at the Burrow, to be precise, was an identical sound, at the exact same time. Sirius ran towards the front garden, where Molly Weasley was hanging out the clothes.

"Molly!" he yelled, racing towards her. She jumped, and the turned to face him

"What is it Sirius?" She asked sternly.

"James… and Lily… they are… they are-" Molly's gasp interrupted the end of his sentence. She watched as he sank to the ground.

"Who is this?" She asked gently, taking the little girl from his arms.

"Their daughter," he choked out, "Her name is Ginevra." He stood up as he remembered his reasons for barging in.

"Molly, I need you to look after her. She looks like you, and she needs a place to stay."

"Why can't you look after her?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I can't look after her, not with what I need to do. Please Molly, for James and Lily's sake, look after her."

"Okay. But I will only tell her about her parents when I think she should know."

Sirius only nodded before waving his wand over Ginny, and apparating away. Molly looked down at the child in her arms, whose hair was now a slightly lighter shade of red, and eyes were chocolate brown, not the hazel of her father.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked. Molly slowly began walking towards the house, figuring out how to explain Ginny to her husband.

She walked into the sitting room, where Arthur was reading the newspaper, or was trying to. Molly forced the kids to leave the room, and then turned to him, who was eyeing the child resting peacefully in his wife's arms.

"Arthur, this is our adopted daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley.


End file.
